Happy 20th Birthday
by Jenni.Metal
Summary: On Ginny's 20th birthday there is an extra-special surprise instore for her. As Harry lays all his feelings on the line and prepares to be crushed, Ginny is shocked beyond anything else that's ever shocked her before. Will all end happily? One shot. R & R


**A/N:** Just a quick, fluffy, icky one shot. xD R+R, all the same, though, please! D

**Disclaimer:** You all know the deal, wish the characters etc. were mine, but they're not. Hence _FAN_fiction. ;p

* * *

She looks at me as if I have something wrong with me, as if I'm not sane anymore. A knot starts to form in my stomach – maybe I shouldn't have asked? Maybe she's not in the same place that I am? She's only just turned twenty; maybe she doesn't want to feel too tied down?

"Marry you?" she questions me again, for what feels like the millionth time today. Disbelief is etched all over her face, clearly she is pondering the suggestion, but also wondering if it's me she's talking to.

"Muh-arr-ee me, yes," I emphasise, and smile at how cute she looks when confused. "Ginny, if you don't want to, it's fine."

Suddenly, as if pulled back to Earth by a small string, the flush returns to her face and her eyes mist over.

Bending down to my height and throwing her hands around me, Ginny Weasley kisses me full on the lips.

"Yes!" she whispers in my ear. "Yes, Harry, I'll marry you!"

"Uhh, Gin?" I say, sounding rather hoarse, overcome with all of the emotion. "I've been down on one knee a while now, and with you on top of me as well I've sort of lost all of the blood circulation…"

She giggles and pulls back, straightening her cream robes and wiping the mascara lines from her face. I stand up too, wobbling a bit, and gaze deep into her deep brown eyes; I want her to know my words are true.

"I love you." I say, and run my fingertips gently down her cheek, before embracing her once more.

"I love you too." She reciprocates.

I feel like the luckiest man in the world; I'm going to marry Ginny Weasley! Suddenly my stomach twists 'round on itself once more. _I'm getting married_.

It's not the 'one girl' aspect that bothers me; I'm not that type of person. I love Ginny, and I have for years, but I know I'm not good enough for her. I'm growing up, I've faced so many troubles but somehow defeating the greatest evil sorcerer of all time seems like nothing compared to _getting married._

"Hey," she pulls away from me once more and holds my face in her cupped, dainty hands. I know she felt my body tense, like I'd suddenly been turned to stone. "Not having second thoughts are you?"

I can see behind the smile there was worry. I feel crushed, I hate seeing her unhappy.

"No way." I assure her, and kiss her with enthusiasm until we both feel hot and dizzy. "Everything will be perfect; a real Hollywood ending, we'll have. Now, how about a horse and carriage, eh?"

Ginny playfully punches me and I grin like an idiot. It _feels_ perfect to me – like we're soul mates, like we're made for each other.

Taking her hand, I lead her to the dance floor where we let everything loose and twist and turn until we're interrupted.

"What the HELL is that planet on your finger?" George demands, his mouth forming a giant hole as large as the one where his ear used to be. Then the worst happens, when he bellows at the top of his voice, "YOU'RE ENGAGED?!"

Everything stops and every eye in the room turns to me and Ginny, still entwined exactly as we had been thirty seconds before, as if we have been paused. I laugh stupidly and she beams, lighting up my world. It feels exactly like when we had our first kiss.

"YES!" She half laughs, half shouts.

The room is filled with wolf-whistles and cheers as we kiss passionately for a few moments.

"How embarrassing, eh?" She jokes, not five minutes later. Everyone seems to be going back to where they were, sitting back at their tables or resuming their positions on the dance floor. "On my birthday, Harry, honestly. So cringey."

"Oh, I dunno." I tease. "I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be embarrassed alongside."

"HA!" She has a fit of laughter before adding "Me either." Then she winks at me and I twirl her around into my arms.

"Happy Twentieth birthday, Ginny."


End file.
